Gokil 3 In 1 Versi 2
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Drabble ngaco! Scene 1 : Six Pain-Jiraiya. Scene2 : Shizune-Sakura-Ino-Hinata. Scene 3 : Sasuke-Sakura-Karin-Kakashi. RnR please?


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, NGACO, NGARANG BANGET, ABAL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 133**

Tubuh Jiraiya kini benar-benar penuh dengan luka. Di hadapannya, kini berdiri keenam sosok Pein yang tengah memandanginnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

Tiba-tiba saja dari dalam air...

"Uhkkk" Mulut Jiraiya memuntahkan darah setelah lehernya dicekik oleh Shurado. Tubuh Pein yang berbentuk robot.

Tanpa ampun, seketika tubuh Pein yang lain langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menusuk tubuh Jiraiya dengan paku raksasa.

"Nak Jiraiya!" Kakek katak berteriak panik setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tubuh anak didiknya yang hampir sekarat itu.

'Ini tidak baik. Tenggorokanku sudah remuk' Batin Jiraiya dalam kesakitannya.

'Apakah ... aku akan mati?'

Tiba-tiba segala kenangan tentang hidupnya tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya. Dan hal itu, membuat dirinya kembali mempunyai semangat walau untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tubuh Jiraiya kembali bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, walau rasa sakit telah sepenuhnya menguasai tubuh kekarnya.

Pein Yahiko yang telah mengira Jiraiya telah mati pun tersentak kaget setelah ia menengok kebelakang.

"Kupikir jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak" Ujarnya.

"Kek ... sekarang" Ucap Jiraiya seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu ke Kakek katak.

"Baiklah" Sahut Kakek katak.

Kakek katak membelakangi Jiraiya, dan Jiraiya pun terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di punggung sang Kakek dengan sisa-sisa chakranya.

sret .. sret .. sret .. sret

"Sudah kek" Ucap Jiraiya.

Keenam tubuh Pein berusaha mencermati dan mengamati apa yang Jiraiya sebenarnya goreskan di punggung Kakek katak.

Tiba-tiba saja...

"EEEHHHHH?" Keenam sosok Pein menjerit berjamaah.

Di punggung Kakek katak terlukis TUBUH TSUNADE YANG BUGIL FULL DENGAN KOMBINASI MUKA NENEK CHIYO! SEKALI LAGI, NENEK CHIYO!

Sedang sekarat-sekaratnya, Jiraiya sempat berceloteh " Khekhekhe ... inilah bukti nyata bahwa kemesuman gue gak ada matinya khekhekhe"

Pein Jigokudou sweatdrop disertai mencret mendadak.

Pein Shurado njungkel dan sukses kecemplung lautan Amegakure.

Pein Ningendou semaput tanpa koma pake titik.

Pein Gakidou klepek-klepek sambil muntah-muntah.

Pein Chikushoudou guling-guling di tkp.

Pein Yahiko paling parah, dia kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa dan sukses juga nyusul Shurado nyemplung ke laut.

Lha, kalo gitu Konoha gak bakalan ancur donk?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 103**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Shizune telah bersiap untuk melakukan segel demi menangkap Sanbi. Di hadapan mereka berempat telah tersedia gulungan segel yang sudah dibuka.

"Kita akan melakukan penyegelan empat sudut" Ujar Shizune penuh wibawa.

"Pertama, kita akan menuju langsung ke lokasi Sanbi dan juga menggerakan jutsu penyegelan ini ke lokasi" Lanjutnya.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata mengangguk pelan pertanda mengerti.

"Bersiaplah" Shizune mengeluarkan gulungan segel dari balik punggungnya dan diikuti juga oleh yang lain.

Mereka berempat menggelar gulungan itu dihadapan masing-masing. Shizune kemudian langsung merapal jutsu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jurus penyegelan empat sudut"

Shizune, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata segera menggigit jempol mereka dan langsung mengoleskan darah yang berasal dari jempol mereka ke kertas gulungan masing-masing.

Mereka berempat terlihat amat berkonsentrasi demi kelancaran jutsu penyegelan yang terbilang sulit ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang" Kata Shizune dengan tegas.

Perlahan terlihat cahaya terang yang ditimbulkan dari jutsu penyegelan itu.

Mereka berempat mulai mengangkat lengan kanan mereka perlahan-lahan ke udara untuk menyempurnakan dan menyeimbangkan jutsu itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Ino, ketekmu bau tau" Celoteh Sakura innocent.

Memang bau tak sedap sedikit menguar di sekitar situ. Ternyata, gara-gara Ino toh.

"Berisik kau jidat. Daripada kau tuh, ketekmu masih ada bulunya" Sindir Ino pedas.

Sontak Hinata dan Shizune langsung menengok ke arah ketek Sakura.

"Hmphh .. hmphh" Hinata terlihat menahan tawa.

"Lain kali jangan lupa cukur bulu ketek sebelum melakukan misi Sakura. Kalo sampai Sasuke ngeliat, bisa berabe tuh" Ujar Shizune dengan ekspresi ilfeel.

"I .. iya" Sakura cuma manggut-manggut dengan wajah merah padam. Padahal dalam hatinya 'ANJRITTT! DASAR SIALAN SEMUANYAAA!'

'Untung saja aku selalu memakai pakaian lengan panjang. Padahal, bulu ketekku lebih lebat tuh daripada Sakura' Batin Shizune nista.

Oalah-oalah, cewek-cewek Konoha cantik-cantik tapi pada jorok-jorok yah?

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Episode 214**

Sakura telah sampai di tempat pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Danzou. Disana, terlihat sosok Sasuke yang hampir saja membunuh sesosok perempuan berambut merah panjang bernama Karin. Untung saja Sakura dapat menghentikan niat Sasuke itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin bergabung denganku? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tak sedang merencanakan apapun" Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Sejak Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, aku menyesal tak ikut bersamamu" Sakura terus mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

'Apa dia rekan setimnya Sasuke dulu? Dan, apa dia mencintai Sasuke juga?' Batin Karin yang kini masih tergeletak di pinggiran.

"Aku akan mengikuti segala keinginanmu, dan aku tak akan menyesal lagi" Sambung Sakura.

Sasuke memicingkan mata onyxnya.

"Melakukan apapun keinginanku?"

"Aku tak peduli. Apapun perintah Sasuke akan kulakukan" Sakura berkata dengan nada meyakinkan.

Hening sejenak terjadi di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Bersetubuhlah denganku!" Teriak Sasuke lantang tanpa dosa.

JEGERRR

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Sakura shock di tkp. Bahkan Karin juga.

"Apa kau mau bersetubuh denganku demi klanku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang watados bin rada ngeres.

"Demi Sasuke ... aku mau melakukan itu" Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit gugup. Walau dalam hatinya sekarang sedang terjadi perang batin yang hebat antara kubu malaikat melawan kubu setan.

"Kalo begitu buktikan sekarang. Cepat lucuti semua pakaianmu. Kita akan melakukan hal 'itu' disini" Ujar Sasuke masih tetap dengan ekspresi cool.

'Kenapa dia semesum dan sengeres ini sekarang? Gila! Dia pasti bukan Sasuke yang dulu' Batin Sakura sembari menyiapkan kunai di balik jubahnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kau tak bisa?"

'Sakura, yakinlah. Dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu. Kemesumannya melebihi Naruto, bahkan Jiraiya-sama' Keringat dingin Sakura mulai bercucuran.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah belakang Sakura.

'Jika aku bisa menusuk Sasuke sekarang, maka ... ' Belum selesai Sakura berpikir, tiba-tiba saja...

"Hentikan ... Sasu .. ke" Ucap Karin terbata-bata.

GREPPP

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya pun melongo tak kalah lebarnya.

"Sakura, aku ingin menyetubuhimu sekarang .. slurpp" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sakura dari belakang, dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang Sakura.

"Sshhh .. Sakura ahh" Tangan Sasuke mulai menggrepe-grepe dada Sakura.

Tiba-tiba...

PLAKKK

"KAU JANGAN GILA SASUKEEE!" Guru Kakashi tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung menampong pipi mantan murid kesayangannya itu.

Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Sakura.

"Sialan kau Kakashi" Umpat Sasuke penuh amarah.

Kakashi berdiri tegak, dan menatap serius ke arah mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke ... "

Semua mata menatap ke arah Kakashi dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Lanjutin donk. Ntar harus hot yah mainnya" Guru Kakashi langsung memasang tampang super mesum.

"Oke" Kata Sasuke singkat dan kembali akan memeluk Sakura.

"HEEEEEEE?" Sakura super sweatdrop disertai rasa lemas yang luar biasa.

"Akhh .. aku tak kuat lagi" Karin malah sampai kejang-kejang hingga akhirnya ko'id.

Adegan selanjutnya? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri. Khikhikhikhikhi :-)

**OWARI**

**Yuhuuu, author datang lagi dengan membawakan fic humor abal ini. O ya, author dalam menulis scene tidak memakai nama chapter tetapi memakai nama episode. Itu dikarenakan author pusing nyariin chapter yang pas satu per satu. Jadinya author menggunakan episode sebagai patokan, bukannya chapter. Yosh, silahkan bagi yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, ataupun flame. Tinggal klik tulisan REVIEW, dan selamat mengeluarkan uneg-uneg tentang fic author ini.**


End file.
